Solomon Drayce
Solomon Drayce is a character on Dyne's branch of Forlorn, and is based off of Tony Galbier. Physical Traits Solomon Drayce stands about as tall as Dyne Serris, around 5 feet, 9 inches. He wears a set of golden armour, emphasized by red trim. He has a red cape which bears the insignia of the chasers. He has short, dark brown hair and olive skin. His body is muscular and strong despite his appetite. He has a long, oblong scar over his right eye which is filled with a topaz, the gemblade of earth. Background Solomon was born in Aeranor, to a family who lived in the agriculture sector. He grew up on a farm working the land with his parents and his older brother, Jedrek Drayce. Growing up, his family had little money, which taught him to be thankful for what he had. Additionally, working on a farm taught him patience and gave him a carefree attitude. Solomon and Dyne became friends through their parent's dealings of business with each other, and spent most of their childhood together. When they were young, the pair went outside the wall to play in the forest. They were attacked by a giant bird, and Dyne was nearly killed. Solomon saved his life, but was injured in the process, giving him the scar on his face. His older brother became a general when Solomon was 12, leaving him a reputation to live up to. Both Drayce brothers have great natural strength, which granted him access to the academy after having defeated his examiner in the final stage of the entrance trials. He was instead whisked away by the Chasers who had interest in a young man of such talent. He was taken under the wing of the Chaser's commander, Zourn Aqual, who developed Solomon into a warrior of unmatched abilities. Solomon was granted the title of sub commander of the chasers at age 16, which made him second in command beneath Zourn. He encountered the auramaster Nina Adaran on one of his missions, and fascinated by her abilities, recruited her to return with him in exchange for the life of the Forlorn he was trying to slay. Personality Solomon had a patient, carefree personality. He is friendly and kindhearted, and generally tries to avoid combat. He has an insaitable appetite, which is often his motivation for doing many things. He is sharp and serious underneath his calm exterior, and knows when he has to behave as a commander when the situation is warranted. He can be clumsy and frequently forgets the incredible amount of strength he possesses, which can lead to accidents. Role in the story Solomon enters the story initially hunting Dyne. When they recognize each other, they come up with a plan to discover the true nature of Forlorn through the Chasers. Solomon serves as a companion to Dyne, offering his strength and abilities to Dyne's cause. He frequently bails him out of trouble when he gets in over his head. Combat and abilities Solomon is an extremely outstanding soldier, and perhaps one of the most powerful characters in the whole series. He is a suberb physical fighter, using his Naginata to great affect against any number of opponents of any skill level. He fights without thinking most of the time, his natural instincts serving him better than his mind would in battle. He is a red level magician and has a great array of spells of destructive and defensive natures, which allows him to react to any situation with an appropriate response. Connections to other Characters Solomon has been childhood friends with Dyne for years. Although he was acquanited with Gael, his departure to the Chasers letf their relationship weaker than the bond he shares with Dyne. He is the younger brother of Jedrek Drayce, and their personalities are similar. He shares a romantic connection with Nina Adaran, who often keeps him in line when he loses track of what he is doing. He is the student of Zourn Aqual, but he has a very unstable relationship with his teacher, as he doesn't necessarily agree with all of his views.